


Massage

by Sleepy_senpai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sort of? Established relationship, back massages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_senpai/pseuds/Sleepy_senpai
Summary: It's been a hard few months, and Hank can feel it in his aching bones. He's glad Connor's there to help, despite his constant denial at the offered assistance.





	Massage

Ache, thats all Hank felt these days.

It was in his back, specifically, and he blamed all of it on Connor. His partner in crime had a tendency to be very efficient in his work, finding damn near any perp they had. Sometimes it took days, sometimes it took minutes, but Connor never failed.

Of course, all the android ever wanted to do was finish the mission, which was great! But it meant Hank being dragged through the literal mud.

Letting Connor do all the fun chasing and track work? Not what Hank was about. Sure, his body tended to protest, and he could hardly ever keep up, but he wasn't about to let his partner do everything. He wasn't that out of shape.

He wasn't afraid of being replaced by some other android, he knew he was damn good at his job.

This was all about him proving to Connor that he was still an efficient partner. He didn't need approval from the android, no, but it sure felt damn good when he got that lopsided smile of appreciation. 

A ' _good job, lieutenant!_ ' was also nice.

So, Hank dealt with the aches and pains as best as he knew how: alcohol and an expensive back massager.

A day after hard work, like today, and you could find him sitting on the couch with a drink, three pronged massager resting awkwardly on the couch head and against his back.

Sure, he couldn't reach some spots, but some days Connor was around and he was more than willing to offer a helping hand.

At first, Hank refused any and all assistance, thought eventually the android brought up the point that all this pain was technically his fault. He wanted to help, wanted Hank to feel better. Each day he'd ask, and each day Hank's resolve would waver.

Months later, and it became like a routine for them.

"Lieutenant?" the voice is soft, questioning, and coming through the unlocked front door.

Since the demonstration, Connor had made it a point to stay around Hank fairly often. It's been an entire six months, and he hadn't gotten bored of the old man yet. Its surprisingly, to say in the least. Connor is a strong, and now independent, young man who could do fine on his own.

Why does he decide to bug the Lieutenant, of all people?

Turning his head only slightly, Hank raises his glass as if to signify where he was. Connor fully steps into the house, close the door gently and locking it.

"Well you were gone for quite some time." Hank assess, watching as the other walks into the living room and right over to Sumo, who has lifted his head and is wagging his tail excitedly at Connor. The dog is spoiled, getting the largest amount of head pats and ear scratches from the android.

Hank feels he's just like Sumo; excited whenever Connor is around, waiting for praise and head pats.

He scoffs and looks back to the TV screen, where they are discussing something he lost track of.

"Sorry Lieutenant, there was a lot of unfinished paper work from the case. I might have been able to leave a bit earlier if I'd had _someone_ there with me." Connor quips, looking over to Hank, a curve on his lips.

He's teasing, Hank knows he's teasing, and that smile just makes him down the rest of his drink.

"You can type faster than me," Hank says with a shrug, adjusting so the massager is pressing into a spot on his shoulder, "I knew you'd be fine. Besides, sitting in those stupid desk chairs kills my back, and I didn't need none of that."

Connor cocks a brow, gives Sumo one more long pet, and stands. He adjusts his tie, as if it needed to be fixed, and heads over to sit on the edge of the couch near Hank.

The way he does everything is just so... _fluid_.

Elegant.

When he didn't look like a big, goofy fuck.

"Right, I remember you grumbling about your back last week. I thought maybe you had gotten it looked at, like I suggested." Connor is scooting closer now, grabbing for the massager. The older man grunted, turning so his back was facing his partner.

Somewhere along the lines Hank had finally accepted Connor's help. He was able to get those knots that Hank's arms couldn't reach, and he was so delicate about it.

Sometimes.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Hank sat forward so Connor could finish the job, the massager pressing directly under Hank's shoulder blade now. A ball of stress always managed to form itself there, maybe it was because it was Hank's dominant hand, maybe it was because those fucking chairs at work felt like unforgiving plastic against his spine.

"I called. They were busy, and I just forgot." this was only half true, as he didn't forget, but he just never cared to call back. He didn't need anyone poking and prodding at him, he hated it and had a hard enough time letting someone he trusted do it.

Looking over just slightly, a frown had set itself onto Connor's thin lips. His eyes were narrowed, focused on a spot that Hank could only guess to be the massager. Connor's LED flickered yellow, then back to that shimmery blue again.

"Well, I just set you up an appointment for Thursday at two," Connor informed, moving the massager just a little rougher at the knot, "because _I_ didn't forget. I know that this job is demanding, Lieutenant, and I don't want to have to find myself a new partner because I broke my current one."

Again with the teasing.

Hank couldn't decide if he hated or loved it.

They were comfortable with each other, had been for some time now, but when Connor spoke like that Hank could feel himself bristle in defense.

Rolling his eyes, Hank set his glass on the floor and turned around to face Connor while simultaneously grabbing at the massager.

"Alright hot shot that's enough outta you."

Brows raising, Connor watches as Hank makes a spinning motion with his finger. Squinting, his LED spins in a yellow circle while he processes the situation.

"I don't understand, I don't need to have my back massaged. You're fully aware that I don't get sore muscles like you do--" Hank holds up a finger, cutting Connor off.

"Have you ever had someone massage your back, ass-hole?" and while Hank knows the answer to the question, he's just using it to make a point, Connor aware of this.

"I.. have not, Lieutenant." and with that, Connor is unbuttoning his coat and folding it, setting it on the arm of the couch.

He turns, one leg curled in and the other still on the floor, toes curling and uncurling in the carpet. His back is facing Hank now, his eyes fixated on his folded coat.

"Who knows, maybe this'll loosen up your coiled up attitude. Maybe this is why you're so stiff all the time, because no one there at CyberLife offered you a fuckin' back rub." Hank jokes, turning the massager up a level before pressing it against Connor's side.

The sudden vibration causes the android to jolt, his back arching away from the feeling.

Hank can't hold back his laughter as Connor turns to face him with a disapproving look.

"Whoa there cowboy, you gotta relax and sit still to really gain experience from it." Hanks chuckling now, wiping away a fake tear as he turns down the tools settings.

"You did that on purpose!" Connor almost sounds startled, like his heart rate had jump.

"Damn right I did."

At least he's honest.

The device is pressed to Connor's back this time, much more gentle. As funny as it had been to surprise Connor, Hank had wanted this to be a pleasant experience.

Connor has to adjust, sitting up straight once more. Hank has a hand clasped on his shoulder, as if to hold him in place, while moving the massager up and up and up his back in slow gliding motions.

It's silent between them, Hank obviously focused on the task at hand.

"This is... a strange feeling." Connor finally admits, hands twitching in his lap.

"I think you mean _good_." Hank counters without skipping a beat.

Connor can feel the vibrations thrumming through him and straight to his core, and while it is a different feeling indeed, its not unpleasant. He actually likes it, but he's sure its for a different reason than Hank's. There were so many reasons a human' body could ache, they were so delicate in their own ways. Too much sitting? Back pain. Lying down the wrong way? Neck pain.

So much so as moving their legs the wrong way could cause a jarring leg cramp.

"It makes my entire body shake, almost." Connor likes explaining new feelings to Hank, because his partner usually has an actual name for what he's talking about.

Hank just hums in approval.

"Yeah, it can be nice. I got the good brand, it doesn't make the spot your massaging go numb after a while." the massager is slid up Connor's back, towards the base of his neck, "It's meant to get into the deep tissue--"

Connor startles, jerking his body forward and throwing his hands out of his lap.

He made a sound, but it wasn't anywhere near that of pain.

The massager falls to the floor, Hank just as startled as Connor.

Sumo lifts his head briefly, gives a huff, and lays it back down into his massive paws.

Hank is blinking, alcohol buzzed brain trying to understand what the fuck just happened. One minute their sitting in silence and the next Connor lets out a moan that feels like it rings through the house.

Connor seems to be lost too, LED spinning yellow and red and then yellow again. He stands, a blue tint on his straight face, and a hand comes up to press where the massager just was.

"Ah, right, I hadn't thought about these." he explains so simply, voice low. "They'r connector ports, hidden by my synthetic skin."

"Connector ports." Hank parrots.

"Yes. I hadn't realized they were as.. sensitive, as they were. Sent a shock through my system, errors popped up frantically."

Hank is just staring up at Connor with parted lips, nodding slightly as if he really understands.

Connor gives a tight lipped smile, grabbing for his coat.

"Sorry to have startled you Lieutenant, you didn't hurt me at all." Connor pulled on his coat easily, then stepped to the closet with Sumo's leash.

The dog knew exactly what was happening, bounding with heavy paws over to the android.

Connor smiled at his furry friend, then over at Hank, the blue blush on his cheeks fading.

"It's time for me to walk Sumo, I'll be back in about half an hour." And with that, Connor was gone without another word.

Hank sat back on the couch, hands on his knees as he stared off at nothing in particular.

That noise, that shocked.. moan that had left Connor played over and over in his head. The way Connor had arched his back, head tipping to the side just enough for hank to see those perfect lips part.

Running a hand through his hair, glancing down to the growing bulge in his sweats. He swore, shoving himself up from the couch and headed straight for his room. He knew how punctual Connor was, and that he probably only had twenty minutes to jerk one out before his house mate returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and am just sorta jumping in head first. It's been a hot minute since I've written anything, but I wanted to get this out and share it. If there are any typos, lemme know so I can go in and fix it! Otherwise, stay tuned for the next work of these two. <3


End file.
